Hit and Miss
"Hit and Miss" is the ninth episode of Object Mayhem. It is the longest episode of Object Mayhem to date (11:48). The episode was written by UltraToons and BFDIDubita23. It was released on UltraToons' channel on May 10th, 2013. 'Gun's Story' The episode begins with Gun expressing his feeling with his very own story titled "Gun's Story". He describes how he was the captain of his team (Team Gun) while he was still a contestant on Object Mayhem and calls it "the best team ever". Gun then talks about his elimination from the show and blames it on his team members - because of this he seeks revenge. He admits to throwing Mirror into earth in episode 5 in order to kill Ice Cream, in addition to this he also acknowledges triggering the elimination bowling ball so that Camera would be kicked off the show in place of Ice Cream. Subsequently Gun purchases an wizard hat which he uses to hypnotize Lego, Bouncy Ball and Cupcake into voting Phone. Gun is then shown on the moon with a spaceship alongside him and with Phone 's battery in his hand which he uses to give power to his space ship. He then hypnotizes Donut and gives him orders to make Object Mayhem more interesting. Donut obeys and decides to create a "giant monster" which would "kill everybody". Camera is startled by this and goes in opposition to this idea. Donut does not listen to Camera and continues with the spell. 'Running Candy' Toast and Ice Cream are seen playing catch with Bouncy Ball and Tune is sitting down watching them. Bouncy Ball commands both Ice Cream and Toast to put him down although Toast declines and in addition to this says "NOPE!". Bouncy Ball is dissatisfied with this and tries to bribe Toast into putting him down by giving her a candy given to him by Jigsaw. Toast is stunned by this and straightaway falls in with this suggestion. When Toast receives the candy and is approaching eating, it sprouts legs and runs away. Toast orders Bouncy Ball, Tune and Ice Cream to chase the candy down. Ice Cream opposes to this and makes it clear that she`didn't want to take part but is forced by Toast who rages at her. After a clock swipe, Toast is seen with Bouncy Ball, Tune and Ice Cream. Toast explains her plan and gives everyone a role expect Ice Cream in which she gives the position of a cheerleader. Toast throws a pair of pom poms at Ice Cream for the cheer. Subsequently Toast calls out the mission plan ("W. A. G. T. T. T. C. T. R. C. F. R. S. H. C. E. I"). Ice Cream again complains in relation to this and questions how she would remember all the letters said. Toast just bellows at her to do what he was instructed to. 'Before the Intro' Before the intro Sharpener and Burrito are farsighted on top of a cliff. Sharpener has a bungee jumping rope attached to him and asks Burrito if he was sure that what they were about to do would be safe and Burrito confidently replies to him saying that he was "100% positive" along with clarifying in what way the idea would work. Sharpener then asks Burrito to inform him why they were going to do it but Burrito ignores him and pushes him off the cliff. Sharpener falls far and in due course the rope snaps leading to Sharpener belting into the water. 'Elimination' Before the elimination Tune dashes into a field then calls for Bouncy Ball and tells him that the hole "would be a nice trap". Bouncy Ball agrees to this and tells Tune that they should cover the hole with some leaves. After Tune does this, Bouncy Ball calls for Toast and states that both him and Tune were finished with the trap, he also asks how Toast was doing with her part of the plan. Toast replies that she isn't done and how Ice Cream was still trying to learn "cheerography". Ice Cream, at that moment, requests to change her cheerleaders t-shirt and refers to it as "too tight", one way or another making her appear "ridiculous". Toast again shouts at her and makes it clear that she did not care then instructs Ice Cream to recite the cheer in which Ice Cream does but in a wrong way which gets Toast angered. Toast explains how there was only three T's in the mission in a rude manner. Bouncy Ball then calls for Toast again and she walks over and asks what he wanted. Bouncy Ball put in plain words that the trap setup did not work and then the candy is seen on top of the trap but fails to fall. The candy then sprouts wings this time and flies away. Toast is irritated by the fact that the candy was there at that point and Bouncy Ball did not inform her. Bouncy Ball is the transported to the elimination area by a green powdery smoke. Toast satirically says "Great". At elimination Calculator firstly announces the total amount of votes received which was 316 and happily calls it "The most ever!" followed by announcing the prizes as giant statues of himself. Calculator then reveals the first person to be safe as Tune with merely 34 votes. Tune is then crushed by the giant statue of Calculator. Calculator then declares Dice is safe with the same amount of votes as Tune with only 34 votes as well. Before the statue crushes Dice she jumps of the elimination platform in fear then the statue bounces off the platform and damages the elimination TV which blows up. Sharpener is shocked by this so says "What the heck?". Calculator does not give the impression of caring whether the elimination TV was damaged and just continues with the elimination. He announces that both Bouncy Ball and Cupcake remained safe with Cupcake receiving 36 votes and Bouncy Ball receiving 40 votes. 'Triva' *Everyone in this episode died at least once with the exception of Calculator and the eliminated contestants. *This is the longest episode *The original airdate was 5/1/2013 but it was pushed to the 5/10/2013 *At the beginning, Sharpener is has a belt attached to rope around him attached to a box. In the next scene,the belt is around him, but the rope is not attached to it.